


Wedding Jitters

by AvaDiablo



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Gen, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDiablo/pseuds/AvaDiablo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every one's here already. So decide fast," the younger smiled to which Ohno nodded worriedly.<br/>It made Ninomiya laugh out loud before leaving.  </p><p>"Oh, man, you're in even a worse state than Aiba is! I didn't think that was possible!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> Pre birthday very short fic for Ohno-kun.

Ohno stood in front of the dress mirror; he was staring without seeing; reminiscing about life in general. He looked fine in his dress suit, polished shoes and tie which hung a bit loose around his neck for the moment. Between him and the mirror were his old sneakers. And it reminded Ohno of why he was spacing out at the moment, his mind racing through the memories.

A soft knock made him eye the door via the mirror only to discover Ninomiya leaning casually against the frame. He didn't look forever seventeen any more, more like forever twenty eight in his dark tux. It had been a while since they had seen each other but Nino's smile was the same as it had ever been. Gentle and knowing, with something devious underneath the sugar.

"You okay?" he asked softly coming in and fixing the loose tie.  
"Contemplating about the sneakers," Ohno said as both of them eyed the pair. Nino grinned at the battered old shoes. He remembered being there when they were bought. The years had not been kind to the shoes. His Nikes looked better after a night of playing basketball in the muddy rain with Aiba back in the day.  


"Are you going to wear them?"  
"Thinking about it," Ohno breathed, feeling cold sweat drip down his back. He still had a hard time with all that was happening today. He was transpiring like Aiba after a concert.  
"I'd wear them," Nino said, turning his old friend towards the dress mirror so he could do a once-over check in the reflection, "I mean they'd look hideously underneath your dress slacks, but Miko would totally dig it. And anything weird always has my approval." He had his arms around Ohno's shoulders, squeezing in a hug from behind, "Something old something blue, ne?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure that only meant for brides, Nino."  
"Well, any way, just wanted to let you know that every one's here already. So decide fast what you want to do," the younger smiled to which Ohno nodded worriedly.  
It made Ninomiya laugh out loud before leaving, his voice coming merrily from the hallway.  
"Oh, man, you're in even a worse state than Aiba is! I didn't think that was possible!"  


**

Miko took a deep breath, and another, and another. She paced, stopped and paced again.  
Ohno watched her go for a moment. The tulle in her dress ruffled as she went. Her gloved hand clutched at the other. Her hair was curled in natural waves, a veil hooked in the loose half bun waved with her as she went.

"How are you holding up?" he said at long last appearing into her view with a soft smile. Miko looked stunning in her off shoulder wedding dress and she smiled back at him wanting a hug as she flung her arms around him in relief.  
"Geez, what took you so long!?" Miko complained in the same breath she used to cheer softly as she looked down at his old shoes, "omgosh, you're wearing them!"

"Of course, silly," was his comment as he pressed a soft kiss on her forehead, "you wanted me too."  
"Me too," Miko told him breathless as she lifted her gown a bit to show him the matching pair. They didn't look any better than his. Both smiled at her little secret hidden underneath the white fabric; him squeezing her hands softly, sharing the memory of buying them a few years ago.  


"You're not going to cry on me are you? It's taking me every ounce of self control not to freak out," the young woman said to him, squeezing back. Twenty four, she was already. All grown up and he was reluctant to let her go. He had raised her on his own to this fine woman she was today. The house would feel empty without her, even if she was barely there these days. Her leaving was permanent and there was nothing he could do. Right now he vowed never to take weddings so lightly any more.

"Ready?" he whispered. She nodded taking her bridal bouquet from where it lay discarded on a table. The pair took a final deep breath together where he squeezed her hand once more and smiled encouraging.  
"Don't forget; you'll always have a house to come home to," he told her as he looked into her eyes. She nodded; tears brimming in the corners.  
"And remember; you always have a room if you want to stay over at our place. You know, for when you miss me too much," she whispered back with a smile teasing enough to teach Nino a thing or two.

The guys stood in a row, front and centre, when Ohno gave his daughter into the trust of a lanky young man with wild hair and a number of questional body piercings. Aiba hugged him the moment he joined them on the bench, keeping an arm around his shoulders. The rest of Arashi all had put their thumbs up.Their respective families sitting in the row behind them. Years had passed quickly and he sighed feeling lucky they still cared enough to come to this wedding. 

"I always knew we'd end up being family, Leader!" Aiba rejoiced softly as they watched his son and Ohno's daughter exchange their vows to each other. And Ohno just knew Aiba was going to drag out every little anecdote he could think off at future family gatherings. 


End file.
